1. Field
The following description relates to an image sensing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, an interface environment for a terminal has been diversified for user convenience. For example, a touchless control is a method of controlling a terminal without touching a touch screen or a button of the terminal.
The touchless control may use a proximity sensor. The proximity sensor provides depth information based on a user input. The terminal then recognizes a distance between the user and the terminal based on the depth information. The terminal performs a necessary operation based on the distance between the user and the terminal.
However, aside from the depth information, leftward and rightward movements or upward and downward movements may not be obtained by using the proximity sensor. Thus, the depth information of the terminal to recognize a user input is limited.